It's Not Narcissism
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: I love him. He's my first real friend. He's my first love. He's my light. He's my happiness. He's my everything... Too bad he's my reflection.
1. Chapter 1: First Introduction

**Hello there! It's Neon once again with another new story that YOU voted for. Yes, I do plan on actually finishing these stories. It just takes a long time since I take fucking forever to write xP**

**Now then, here's ****It's Not Narcissism****.**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**N/A**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I stormed into my room and threw myself onto the bed. I buried my face into the pillow, letting out a shaky breath as dark thoughts ran through my mind. Why am I still here? Why am I still alive? I don't want to live. Nothing turns out right in my life. Nothing. We're in poverty, my parents are constantly arguing, my school life has gone to hell, I'm tormented every single day, and no one bothers to assist me... and yet, I'm still here. I don't know why I haven't just killed myself yet...

What? You wanted an introduction? Who am I? ...Why? Not like you care who I am. Why is it always me that has to do everything first? Why don't you introduce your goddamn self first instead of me?

.

.

.

I'm sorry. There are just a lot of things going on as you can see, and I'm not thinking clearly... Please forgive me.

There's not much to know about me. My name is Rin Kagamine, I'm sixteen years old, and my life sucks... That's really all there is to my life... and I doubt it'll ever change...

I rose from the bed and looked back down at the pillow, where I saw two dark spots. I brought my hands near my eyes, feeling my wet skin. Looks like I started crying again... I took a deep breath and shook my head as I walked over to my room mirror. Looking at my reflection, I twitched my mouth and slowly formed it into a beautiful smile (as beautiful as it can get). I've been so depressed for such a long time, that smiling has become so alien to me. Lately, I try to practice smiling in the mirror now because it reminds me of when I was a child. Back when everything was innocent and friendly, and the world was a happy place. Back when I used to genuinely smile. Children are so ignorant to the world. I miss that.

Another tear rolled down my cheek as distant memories of my childhood flashed through my mind. I remember laughing and running around without a care in the world. How could that have been me? When did everything change? It's as if that child was a completely different person...

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my face. Enough crying... I'm a grown girl. I need to toughen up... I shouldn't be crying.

I got up and approached the bathroom. Turning on the water faucet, I splashed some water onto my face and wiped my face clean. I walked towards my desk, passing by my mirror. I knew I looked terrible still. Why even bother looking at myself? Even so, I stole a quick glance at the mirror just to see what I looked like. I was almost past the mirror and could only see half my face by the time I saw my reflection.

Hm. Same old... what the...?

I walked in front of my mirror again and examined myself.

My eyes... they're bloodshot and swollen from crying... yet I saw deep blue, clear eyes when I passed my reflection. I approached the glass and stared into myself.

"...Hello...?"

...No response. Heh... that was pretty stupid of me... Of course no one's there. That's impossible-

"I... guess you saw me, huh?" A voice said. I took a step back, surprised at the mysterious voice.

"What...? W-who's there?"

The voice spoke again. "Oh right." My reflection in the mirror glimmered before turning into completely different person. "Sorry if I scared you." The first thing I noticed about this person was his deep blue eyes which had much more life in them than mine. I examined the boy from top to bottom. He looked very much like me yet at the same time, he didn't. He had the same golden hair as mine, except his was in a ponytail. His body was lean and overall...

He looked handsome...

I'm sure I would've blushed by now if I weren't so utterly confused and terrified. I spoke out again. "W-who are you?"

The boy gave a small smile. "I'm Len Kagamine."

Kagamine? He even has the same last name as me? "I... I'm Rin."

"Nice to meet you, Rin."

"Yeah... Nice to meet you..." I slowly said.

"You look sad, Rin. Is something wrong?" he asked politely as he sat down.

I followed after, feeling a strange need to sit down as well. Maybe it's because he's my reflection that I felt like sitting down too. I hesitated before speaking. "You wouldn't be interested..."

Len frowned at this. "Don't say that. Everyone needs to talk once in a while. And I'm more than willing to listen."

I stared at him, a bit shocked at his kindness. I nodded and began to tell him everything. I don't know why, but when I talk to him, it seems so natural. Like we were best of friends. Or maybe it's just because I lacked friends that I don't know what it's like to hold an actual conversation. Either way, I enjoyed talking to Len. He sat there, listening to everything I had to say. He smiled when I really got into a story, he laughed when I made a joke, and he stayed silent and said comforting words when I was ranting and on the verge of crying.

He was just a great listener.

Eventually, I asked about his life, where he's from, and how he came into contact with me. Apparently, he comes from another world where there are very strange properties. Either extremely advanced technology or the existence of magic. Call it what you may, but whatever he used, he was able to come in contact with my world and meet me. He also talked about his own social life afterwards. From his stories, I realized that everyone has a counterpart as well. In Len's world, he has a cousin named Rui Kagene, where as here in my world, I have my own cousin, Rei. The more I listened to his stories, the more I became fascinated by his world... and the more I became fascinated by him...

"Rin! Get down here!" I heard my mother call angrily. I jumped in shock, the voice of my parents bringing me back to reality. Back to my own world. I frowned again as my depression hit me again.

Please... don't make me go down there...

But I know I have to.

"Rin..." I heard Len say. I turned and looked at my reflection. Len had a sad, sympathetic smile on his face. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You'll be okay."

His words lifted my spirits up a bit, making me feel lighthearted. I felt like things are really going to be okay. His words... they were so comforting.

I spoke out softly. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

To my relief, Len nodded. "Of course I'll be here."

I felt my mouth twitch again. They formed a smile again, but this time it wasn't intentional. It wasn't forced. It was genuine. I smiled at him because I was actually happy.

"You... you better." I said in a soft, playful tone before leaving my room.

...You better...

* * *

_Chirp chirp chirp_

_Tweet tweet_

I slowly opened my eyes at the sound of birds chirping next to my window. I sighed, getting up as I looked out the window. Damn birds. Why'd I get the room right next the tree? Although I guess it's not all that bad. Even though I found them annoying at times, waking me up earlier than I wanted to, I also found them to be relaxing. They would wake me up at dawn sometimes and chirp peacefully as I looked out the window, observing the serene scenery that couldn't be captured at any other time of the day.

I went over to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes, and started taking a shower, letting the warm water fall on me. I thought about what happened last night. I'm still unsure whether my encounter with Len was real or not. Whether it was all just my imagination and I've finally broken under pressure. I shivered (despite the warm water) at the thought of slowly becoming insane. I tried not to think about it. I hope that's not the case.

Once I was done showering, I stepped out of the curtains and wrapped myself in a towel. I dried my hair and tried to look at myself in the bathroom mirror, but the fog was still there. I used my towel to wipe away the foggy mirror, but I noticed the glass wasn't getting any clearer. I tilted my head in confusion as I wiped it once more.

What's going on?

I continued to rub out the mirror, growing more agitated at the fog.

"C'mon, you stupid mirror, clear up!" I said in frustration.

"Huh?" I heard a voice say. All of a sudden, my mirror started to clear up. I was shocked to see my reflection was in fact NOT my reflection at all, but... Len's.

After Len wiped out the mirror, he looked at his reflection, his eyes wide open. I stared back in shock, but soon realized... I had no clothes on... and... neither did he...

"SORRY!" We both said at the same time before quickly exiting the bathroom.

I ran out the door and leaned against the wall, blushing like mad.

Only one thing ran through my mind...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nice body...

* * *

**Hahahahahaha yes, I, Neon, actually added funny sexual themes into it. If you can call it sexual at all. Not really. But still. Why not?**

**And I'm so proud of myself. 1,600+ words! I'll try to make this story longer in terms of words. I was going for 2,000, but 1,600 is enough.**

**THANKS FOR READING. LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW, LIKE AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOYED, SUBSCRIBE IF YOU WANT MORE... Oh. This isn't YouTube.**

**Neon out.**

**New Poll**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2: First Morning

**Hello everyone. Neon is back with another It's Not Narcissism. Ain't that great!?**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Len-Chibi: **Thanks, Chibi!

**Troubled Windchimes: **Ha, I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much! DON'T DIE! D:

**Brittanan: **Yeah, well... we all have that perv side of us, don't we? ...No? Just me? Okay. XD Yeah, she's been through a lot, so she's a bit edgy. I did mention about them talking for a long time, but I guess you're right. Probably should've shown more freaking out on Rin's part.

**ownitlikeaboss:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! Trying to update more now. Idk why. I just felt like writing some fics.

**Hazelholly: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Ctrl Alt Delete: **Awesome penname. =w=b Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Stick around for much much more!

**SapphireRain16: **Glad you're enjoying the story so far! I hope I can keep up with expectations.

**Luanne10: **Glad you're enjoying it! You should probably read it during the day though lol.

**Maharlxlaharl: **lol yeah... she probably would. Pervy girl.

**Azn-Rinny: **Yes it has. Psh, you upload plenty! Much faster than me anyway. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, I promise not to get sick. But WHAT ABOUT YOU? I hope you're staying healthy and feeling better.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sat in the middle of my bedroom with my arms wrapped around my legs. My face is still somewhat blushing from seeing Len's naked body...

.

.

.

And now my face is very red again. Oh the embarrassment. Accepting the fact an alternate universe exists where my reflection is a sentient male being is difficult enough, let alone seeing him naked. I sighed. I suppose it was a good idea to turn the mirror in my room around so that it was facing the wall.

At least I now know he is very real and not just a sign that I am going insane.

"Er... Rin?"

I jumped at the sound of Len's voice. What should I do? What should I do? Should I answer him? No, I don't want to! Is he angry at me? I hope not! This is too embarrassing! I don't want to answer!

"R-Rin... Um... I'm sorry about what happened in the bathroom. I didn't mean to do that..." I heard his voice say. A hint of nervousness could be heard in his voice as well. His emotions were hard to discern, but sure enough, it didn't sound as if he was angry.

I hesitated. After much thought, I decided to respond back. "U-um. Th-that's fine. It's not your fault. I don't mind it..." Wait, that makes it sound like I enjoyed him staring at my body! I mean, not that I didn't. I mean- SHUT UP! "I-I mean, I didn't care! I mean- it's okay! I don't- y-you don't have to apologize!" Recollect your thoughts, Rin, and say what's on your mind in a concise, calm manner. "D-don't hate me!"

Good going, Rin.

Len's voice spoke up again. "Y-you're not angry?"

"Of course not! ...A-are you angry?" I asked frightfully.

"No..."

I let out a sigh of relief. He's not angry at me. That's... that's great.

"Hey, Rin... If you're not angry with me... is it alright if you can turn the mirror around now?" he asked politely.

Oh right! "Y-yeah! One second!"

I quickly rotated the large mirror around so that it was now facing me again. I was still extremely embarrassed, so I avoided looking at Len's eyes. He seemed to be fidgeting a bit, avoiding eye contact with me as well. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of us.

"So..." I started. "h-how are you doing?" I asked, desperately trying to find a topic for us to talk about.

"Oh, good! Good!" He responded, looking up at the ceiling, once again avoiding eye contact with me. "What about you? Are you feeling better since last night?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I'm fine now. Nothing to fret about!"

Len grunted, acknowledging my response. "If you don't mind me asking, what was all that about yesterday?"

Yesterday, hm? "Well..." I started.

"RIN! HURRY UP AND GET TO SCHOOL! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I jumped at the sound of my parents yelling at me

"Y-yes!" I quickly answered. I looked back at Len sullenly. "I'm sorry. I... really need to go."

He smiled sympathetically. "I understand."

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course! I can come see you any time you want. Maybe later tonight?"

I nodded. "That would be nice..."

I stole one last glance at Len before exiting the door.

I'll see him tonight...

The thought made me smile.

I watched as the students flooded in the room. They took their seats next to each other, discussing whatever it is friends talk about. Some laughing at each other, making fools of themselves, while others were studying quietly. I sighed and rested my head on the desk. Why oh why do I have to be here...? Oh well. At least I have some time to rest. I might as well take this opportunity to reflect on what happened in the past day.

Wait... if Len could see me in the bathroom mirror... does that mean he can see me through any reflection?

I quickly turned my head towards the glass in hopes of seeing Len. It was a bright day outside, making it difficult to see my reflection. After adjusting myself to the light, I could see a reflection of myself.

Only myself.

I frowned. I felt the sense of loneliness again. Only this time, it was more apparent now that I knew someone like Len existed.

"Hey."

I turned my head to see a blonde haired girl, but felt a sting on my cheek. It took a second to register what had happened. The blonde bitch standing before me just slapped me. That blonde bitch being Neru.

"Where's my homework?" She asked, oh so sweetly.

I was not in the mood for this. "It's not due today. I'll give it to you next week."

"No. You were supposed to give it to me today." She slapped me once more.

I think it's fair to say I was pissed now. "And I said I'll give it to you next week, Neru."

"Don't say my name. I don't like lowlifes like _you_ saying my name," Neru retorted.

"Oh, well I'm sure you don't want this lowlife to do your homework either. I mean I could get it all wrong because I'm so stupid, right? I guess you'll just have to do it yourself."

The bitch placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "Listen, _Rin_. We both know how much you love to do _my _homework, right? And I'm sure you'd prefer doing my homework instead of being bullied by everyone else, _right_?"

I gritted my teeth. As much as I hate to admit it, Neru's the one who makes my school life easier. She keeps the most of the kids off my back but in exchange, she forces me to do her homework. But even then, there are a select few who still make my life hell.

I glared at her and hesitantly responded, "...Right..."

"Good." She pulled her hand away from me and wiped it on her shirt as if she had touched something disgusting. "Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you give it to me no later than two days from now."

"Fine. Whatever," I muttered, placing my head down on the desk again.

"Make sure it's perfect," Neru said as she walked off to her desk.

Hm. Sure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bitch.

* * *

**Sorry it's short today. I um... was... busy? And I felt bad for not putting stuff up for so long. I'M SO BAD I KNOW!**

**SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I'M TRYING MY BEST TO UPDATE! Forgive me please?**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._. _._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**V**


End file.
